A Day In The Town Of Gravity Falls
by Mo-centric
Summary: Drabbles about Events in Gravity Falls/Ideas from my imagination that'll never be made into multi-chaptered stories.
1. Chapter 1

_Basically, these oneshots are drabbles that I had in my head and I'll never make huge stories out of them. There might be times where future drabbles refer to past ones but they'll never be made into a story._

_I do not own Gravity Falls._

* * *

Mabel stumbled on the tree trunks as she tread on the forest floor. She glanced around warily, the flashlight shaking in her trembling hands. It gave off dark, menacing shadows and it took her all not to run back to the Mystery Shack. She _needed _to find Waddles.

Somewhere behind her, a twig snapped. She instantly spun around, running the flashlight around her with a fearful look on her face. Mabel decided that there was nothing there and relaxed slightly before returning back to her mission.

"Waddles?" She whispered, eyes wondering around frantically.

A thud sounded behind her and she gave a gasp, turning around once again. She waved the flashlight around the trees again, but again there was nothing.

"Hello?" She got no answer from the malignant and ominous environment, at least it seemed so in her state of mind.

The snapping of a twig sounded again and she squinted, it looked as if a slim person was standing not too far from her but she couldn't make out their features. She almost called out again but there was something disturbing about it that made the hairs on the back of her neck rise.

She turned and started to walked until the "thud" sounded again, closer than before. She whirled around, seeing the figure closer behind her, and could make out the figure wearing a business man like suit. She felt a edge of fear crawl up her spine and she bolted.

She ran, not daring to look behind her, her heart racing. Her breaths came in panicked gasps as her sweater got caught in the tree branches causing it to rip. The figure walked at a normal pace, almost tauntingly so, following her.

She tripped over a root in the ground, landing on her face and making her lose her grip on the flashlight. She groaned, rubbing her head and glancing around before remembering what had happened moments before. She wildly hunted for the flashlight.

Behind her, the slim figure started to walk closer. Still searching, Mabel didn't notice it and the figure was noiseless.

Finally, her fingers connected with the flashlight. She sighed gratefully and realized it had turned off when it had hit the ground. She shrugged and flicked the "On" button.

Nothing.

She paled, and frantically flicked the switch over and over. It still didn't turn on.

The figure grew closer.

She then felt a sense of dread wash over her and faintly realized that the figure was behind her. She then paled further.

Ever so slowly, she turned her head to meet the slender figure looming over her. She saw the slithering appendages, the creeping tentacles. What terrified her the most however, was its face. The white, blank face without any eyes, nose or mouth, and she could tell that the creature would not show any regret with what it was about to do.

"No..."

The flashlight flicked on.

There was a high pitched scream and then silence.

* * *

_Reviews are appreciated._


	2. Don't Even Blink

_I apologise if Mabel and Dipper seem a little OOC in this oneshot, I kinda rushed this thing. There's a lot of Doctor Who in this one._

_I don't own Gravity Falls or Doctor Who._

* * *

"Ready, Mabel?"

She snorted. "I can see the boogers in your nose from here."

_"Mabel!"_

Giggling, she activated the video camera. "Ready!"

Rolling his eyes, Dipper started. "This is Dipper back with Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained. Today, we'll be investigating Gravity Falls anomaly #456: Vampires."

"Which are, of course, real."

"Vampires are said to have been around since the dawn of time." Dipper started to walk into the forest, Mabel following him with the camera. "And today, we are going to study-"

He would have finished his sentence but he fell silent as he came face to face with a statue.

It had a simple design. It was a female statue with its hair in a low bun and wore a sort of robe. It had wings such as a normal angel would have, but it had its hands over its eyes. It wasn't menacing, but the human sized statue made him uncomfortable for some reason.

"Whoa." Mabel interrupted him from his staring. "What is that?"

"Dunno." Dipper took out the journal,in search of anything to explain the appearance of this creature.

He found the designated page and read it.

_During my discoveries, I have found these beautiful crafted statues called Weeping Angels._

_These creatures, I guess were given their name as they always have their hands on their eyes, are humanoid statues in the likeness of a angel._

_I must study these statues further._

Mabel raised an eyebrow. "That's it?"_  
_

Dipper shrugged. "Yep. No weaknesses or anything." He then put away the book. "I'll have to check it again back at the shack."

Mabel glanced at the overhead sky. "It's getting late." She switched off the camera. "We should get going."

He followed her gaze. "Yeah, you're right." He took one last look at the statue and followed his sister.

* * *

Dipper rubbed his eyes for the millionth time and shook his head. He needed to find out who killed the butler and then he'd go to bed. He clicked his pen as he kept on reading, trying his best to kept his eyes open. Oh-

A swift pillow to the face interrupted him.

A scowl came onto his face as he glared at Mabel, who smirked and returned to snuggle Waddles. He shook his head and continued.

The muffled sound of something breaking made him pause from his reading. Slowly,he put down his book and glanced to the attic door. He absent-mindedly grabbed his vest and opened it. Then again, perhaps he didn't need to check. It was probably Grunkle Stan who couldn't sleep and woke up for a snack, or-

The sound of something swiftly moving in the living room caught his attention and made him freeze. Raising an curious eyebrow, he walked down the stairs. He paused as he rounded the corner to the living room, his heart stopping for a moment.

The statue was here._  
_

Somehow, the statue, that they found in the forest was _here._

"How..." He whispered, eyes darting everywhere as he looked over the statue. Just like back in the forest, it's appearance made him uncomfortable._  
_

Swallowing, Dipper moved backwards from the statue to find the stairs. He glanced behind him to make sure that he wasn't going to collide into anything, and looked back to find that the angel had moved closer.

_How is that_ _possible? Stone can't move! _He felt terror creep up his spine and felt his stomach do a back flip.

He moved his hands to the stairwell handle and climbed them backwards one by one, his eyes never leaving the statue. He moved his hands and legs higher, he needed to know when he was at the top and turning around didn't seem like a great idea. His eyes were beginning to tear up and starting to burn.

Finally, he reached the top of the stairwell and hit his back against the attic door to try and locate the door handle.

"Come _on_..." His eyes were hurting and was almost tempted to turn around and put his hand on the handle.

_What if it gets you?_

He huffed and glanced at the door, blinking as he touched the handle. He then let out a scream as he looked back.

The angel was almost to the top of the stairs, its face in a hideous snarl, baring sharp teeth and hands reached out as if it wanted to grab him. This..._thing _was alive. And for whatever reason, it wanted him.

He quickly opened the door and carefully backed into the room. He slammed it shut and quickly backed away from it. He needed to wake Mabel so they could-

"_Dipper!"_

He promptly let out a yell and turned to see his sister with a frown on her face.

"Dipper, it's midnight! Why are you ackin so cray-cray, yelling-"

Without letting her finish, he grabbed the journal from his bed and the reading light. He frantically sped through the pages as Mabel looked on, confused. She realized his expression was one of fear.

"Uh...Dipper? What are you-"

He instantly shushed her and finally flipped on the designated page and held the reading light over it, new text becoming visible and quickly read it.

_BEWARE THE WEEPING ANGELS._

_After much observing, these humanoid statues seem to follow me wherever I go. They seem to stop whenever one lays eyes on them._

_Heed these words from someone who has had many experiences with them:_

_Blink and you're DEAD. Don't turn your back. Don't look away. AND. DON'T. BLINK. _

_Good luck._

Dipper paled as Mabel raised an eyebrow.

"Dipper, what's going on? Why are you reading the journal and-" A noise from outside distracted her to look at what it was. "And why is the angel statue from today outside?"

"What?" Dipper ran to look out of the window to see that Mabel was right. There was a angel statue outside.

He paled further, they needed to get out of here.

"Dipper..."

He glanced to Mabel to find a angel statue in front of the door, presumably the one he escaped from, teeth bared and hands outstretched. His eyes widened and focused on it.

"Mabel..." She glanced at him.

"Yeah...?"

"Get your grappling hook."

She dashed to find it without a word, grabbed Waddles and nodded.

"Now what?"

"We need to leave. Now."

"B-But what about Grunkle Stan?"

He honestly didn't know why but he felt that the statue was only after them.

"He'll be fine."

* * *

Mabel, with Waddles in hand and Dipper hanging on to her, swung down to the floor with the aid of her grappling hook.

"Okay," Dipper glanced up at their bedroom window. "We need to get the golf cart and we need to go."

"Um...Dipper?"

"Yeah?" He turned to find Mabel staring at a angel statue, with two more right behind it, their hands over their eyes.

"_Run!" _Mabel and Dipper ran as quickly to the golf cart as they could, both of them glancing behind ever so often to see how far the angels were from them.

Dipper quickly put the keys in the ignition and sped off into the night. Her heart racing, Mabel glanced across at Dipper.

"Where are we supposed to go? We can't just leave."

He nodded. "We'll come back when they're gone."

She seemed to accept that answer as they did go through things like this on a daily basis.

A little while later, they stopped a little into the Gravity Falls forest. Dipper glanced around and not seeing any sign of the angels, breathed a sigh of relief. "We lost them."

Mabel adjusted herself and glanced at Dipper. "What were those things?"

"Weeping Angels. Every time you look away from them, they move." He sighed. "I'm just glad we got away from them."

Mabel glanced around them, her eyes widening as the landed on the clearing of the forest.

"No way..."

"What?" He glanced where she was looking. "They can't possibly..." And there they were, hands over their eyes.

"Should we-" Dipper started without a word and sped off again.

This time, Mabel saw nothing but blurs as Dipper drove, the cool night air pricking her skin. She didn't know how much time passed and she could see that Dipper was getting tired and petted Waddles for comfort. She sighed.

"Dipper, maybe you should rest." He kept his eyes glued in front of him and answered.

"Mabel, they follow us eveywhere. If we do, they'll get us." He didn't know what they were going to do but he knew that it wasn't going to be friendly.

She thought about it for a moment, biting her lip. Though she knew what he was going to say, she still asked. She knew they were going to caught sooner or later, whether they kept going or not.

"Doesn't the journal have anything?"

"No. I only found the secret text." He huffed. "There's _nothing _on how to defeating these things."

Mabel grabbed the journal and quickly read through it. There _had_ to be something. Dipper noticed what she was doing and frowned.

"Mabel, there's _nothing _on how to kill these thing-"

Dipper's voice was tuned out as Mabel landed on a blank page of the journal. To her surprise, new text suddenly appeared on the page. She quickly read it.

_I have sent you directions to a special location. If you follow them, you will be away from the angels._

Away? As in, not being followed by them anymore away? She looked to the other page to see a map of the forest and highlighted directions, making a ray of hope swell in her.

"Dipper." Mabel's voice startled him from their lack of conversation. "This way." She pointed.

"What?" He glanced at her. "Why? Is their something important in that direction?'

"Yes, it's the only way to get rid of them." Dipper gave her a unsure look.

"Are you sur-" She nodded frantically and pointed at the book.

"It's what the journal says."

He seemed to contemplate those words and nodded, following the direction she pointed at. While still driving, Mabel realized they reached at their destination. She looked down at the book and saw that there were no more instructions. Dipper raised an eyebrow.

"Mabel, _are you sur-_" She pointed to the journal.

"That's all it said. It's supposed to be here."

They were interrupted by a sound from above them. Dipper glanced and was flabbergasted at the sight of a blue rectangular machine above the golf cart. It had the appearance of a police telephone box and had a light blinking at the top of it. The twins stared in shock as it floated down, to get closer to the golf cart and its doors were pushed open.

"Come on!" A voice shouted and was followed by a hand pushing it's way to reach them.

The twins glanced at each other. Should they follow this person and go with them? no matter where they went, the angels always followed and this person seemed to have been the one who led them here. They had no choice but to trust this person. They nodded in confirmation.

Mabel grabbed her grappling hook and jumped, the person hand catching her and pulling her up. Waddles was tossed by Dipper who was grabbing the journal and getting ready to jump. He hurdled and missed, the hand catching him at the last second. He was pulled in, landing next to Mabel panting from the adrenaline rush.

The doors closed instantly, startling him and Mabel, causing them to look around the room. It was a sort of control room, with a console that had a sort of "coral" feel to it and was occupied with a screen with an alien language and many buttons and levers. The walls were a golden colour, with small hexagonal indentations. The twins slowly stood up, glancing at the room in awe.

"Oh, thank goodness. I thought you hadn't gotten my message." A male voice from the shadows sounded.

Waddles cowered behind Mabel as she and Dipper stared at the man who walked out of the shadows. The man was sporting a long brown trench coat over a brown with blue pinstriped suit with a pair of cream white converse sneakers. He had slightly crazed hair and a look of excitement in his eyes, also sporting a smile on his face.

"I assume you got away from them without that much trouble, am I right?"

Dipper absent-mindedly shook his head as Mabel continued to stare. He walked forward, his smile turning into a full fledged grin. He held out his hand. "Mabel Pines, correct?"

She nodded and shook his hand. He then turned to Dipper.

"You must be Dipper Pines, carrier of the one of the three journals. Both you and your sister have been through terrifying things in this town, yes?"

Dipper nodded enthusiastically and the man smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you two." He nodded and held out his hand. "I am the doctor."

* * *

_Reviews are appreciated._


	3. Scream

_Midnight Thinking._

_I don't own Gravity Falls._

* * *

She quickly dashed into the hospital with Grunkle Stan in tow, hurriedly asking the secretary the room number. The woman, seeing how panic-stricken both of them were, quickly searched the computer and complied and they were off with a dash.

Mabel ran way ahead of Grunkle Stan and rounded the corner, ran into the designated room and her heart dropped. Everything became silent as the noises of shouting doctors and nurses were tuned out. What had her attention was the person on the operating table.

She was rooted to the spot and couldn't breathe, as she stared at the scene before her. The crowd of doctors and nurses didn't notice her, they were too busy doing their job. However, as the sounds brought her back to the scene before hand, she faintly realized with horror that someone was screaming. And the blood drained from her face when she realized who it was.

_Dipper._

The voices of the doctors and nurses became clearer and everything they said, made her want to cry.

"Someone call Dr. Hirano _now_!"

"Calm down son, in a few minutes, everything will be fine."

"Doctor...I don't think he's going to make it."

Everything hit her instantly. The screaming, the rushing of the doctors, and most of all, the severity of the situation. Tears filled her eyes and soon after, she found herself screaming. It wasn't long, only a few seconds. But it was loud enough to catch the attention of the doctors.

"What is she doing here?" A man who seemed in charge of everything exclaimed. "Get her out of here!"

Mabel sobbed and stepped forward but the grasp of a nurse held her back from going further. She gasped and started screaming and struggling as she realized what was happening.

"_No! _Let me go!" Tears streamed down her face. "I _have _to see him!"

The nurse gave her a sympathetic and sorrowful look and continued to drag her backwards as Mabel kept struggling in frustration and desperation, keeping her eyes on Dipper. That _disgusting_, scarlet colour was _everywhere. _His entire left side was soaked in and was lying in his own blood. And_ oh god,_ his left leg, _where was it? _All she could see was blood, his blood and _dear god _was it _everywhere._

It took everything in her power not to throw up there and then.

She kept staring as the screaming, the _horrible _screaming kept ringing in her ears as his eyes were shut and he kept thrashing and whimpering. It ripped her heart out as she had never heard him _scream _like that before.

It finally registered that the nurse was so close to pushing her out and she starting struggling again, so terribly wanting to escape. Eventually however, the nurse did push her out and with a dejected sigh she said, "I'm so sorry."

She then quickly shut the door and Mabel kept pounding on it, tears descending even quicker as she sobbed harder. His screaming just kept replaying _over and over _in her mind. She felt a hand on her shoulder and peeped at Grunkle Stan who gazed down at her with a grief-stricken look and could see that he too had tears running down his face. She stared at him for a few moments until she lunged at him, Grunkle Stan immediately rubbing her back to comfort her.

Her sobs echoed through the corridor and other people who were there glanced at her in sympathy, their hearts going out to her. After a while, Grunkle Stan took her in his arms and carried her to nearby seats, Mabel still sobbing. Both of them could hear Dipper's wailing in the hallway and both of them knew that they would not be going home any time soon.

* * *

_Sorry for the rushed ending, I did kinda do this early in the morning._

_Reviews are Appreciated._


	4. Searching and Searching

_This is a drabble from the same story/universe as chapter one. Sorry for taking long with this one. This is waaay before Mabel went into the forest searching for Waddles._

_And as an answer to_ **gravityfalls456:**

**Probably, but probably not. It really depends if I get an idea for it.**

_I don't own Gravity Falls, The ruler of everything named Alex Hirsch does._

* * *

Mabel was awoken by something rubbing her face. She gave a tired moan and stretched her hand to stop whatever it was.

Her hand found familiar pig ears and an "oink" sounded from the animal.

She opened her eyes a tad and head splitting pain immediately followed. She moved her hand from petting Waddles to grasp her head. Eventually, the pain lessened enough to open her eyes more. Her eyes caught sight of a plastic, computer chair instead of the bed blankets she was used to waking up seeing.

Wait...

She pushed herself up from her position on the floor, her hand still on her head. She tried to think back to last night. She vaguely remembered searching something on the computer but couldn't remember why...

A spot of red on her shirt caught her attention. She glanced down at her shirt and slightly frowned in disbelief.

Her shirt had blood on it.

She pushed herself up more, until she was standing upright and looked around the room, trying to recollect what the heck happened last night. The last thing she could remember was the light switching off and then...Her head drew a blank.

Waddles snuggled to sleep as Mabel caught sight of a mirror and jumped slightly at the sight of dried encrusted blood from her nose. She touched it and frowned.

_My nose was bleeding? How long was I out?_

The room was dark except for the computer light and it didn't seem to be nearing daylight anything soon.

She glanced at the computer to see it switched off, probably when she blacked out. She started to reach for the mouse to turn it back on but sense of uneasiness crept up her spine, though she didn't know why. She drew back instantly and the feeling left, as quick as it came.

She slipped back into the computer chair and thought over everything so far. What was going on? Apparently, her nose was bleeding a lot and she slept at the computer without any memory of it.

_Why is everything ackin so cray-cray?_

Mabel took a deep breath and reached for the computer mouse and turned the computer on, trying to not let the sense of unease control her again. She arrived at the Google search engine with what she recently searched.

_Sev'ral Timez next tour and concert._

_What is the cause of nosebleeds and memory loss?_

_Faceless stalker memory loss_

She frowned and clicked the last one. Why was she searching for those last two?

Scrolling down the first page, their wasn't anything that stood out. Then she saw it.

_Slender: The Eight Pages._

The bit description read: _First person game...Slender Man constantly follows after you__...you will most surely die...Dressed in a suit and tie...faceless head._

She violently lurched away from the computer. She remembered now. The nosebleed, lights going off and _oh god...him. _Flashes of the man in the suit, white, blank face...

Mabel promptly passed out, unconscious as memories from last night flashed before her.


End file.
